James' story
by Princesse.Je.t'aime
Summary: well we've all read Lily's story so this is James'.  This follows Lily and James plus the other marauders through their final year at Hogwarts and beyond :


**Ok so this is my first fanfic :] I've had this for quite sometime now so I decided to umake an account and upload it.**

**I hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it,, Enjoy .xx**

Prologue

The warm spring air tickled my cheeks as I made my way across Hogwarts grounds.

The perfectly mown keeping close tabs on the beautiful red head girl. Her long scarlet hair reached down her back like a waterfall, ending further than halfway down, slowly twisting into long perfect curls. Her eyelashes tickled her cheeks as she blinked framing her green eyes perfectly and making them that much more hypnotizing.

They were such a contrast to her milky white skin.

Her full pink lips curved into a smile as she appeared to of found what she was looking for. I watched as her delicate petite frame slowly made its way to the ground. She sat down gently, careful not to damage any of the freshly bloomed flowers around her. But the flowers beauty was nothing compared to hers. No. The word beautiful didn't even quite fit with Lily. She was so much more than that so much better.

She carefully picked a pretty little pink Lily. Her favourite flower. She stood up and slipped it into her skirt pocket, careful not to break it. She didn't wear a cloak today, it was too hot for that.

The sleeves of her white shirt were rolled up neatly and Her Gryffindor tie was done up perfectly, unlike mine which lay messily undone round my neck. Her Skirt was pulled up around her shirt and she wore black opaque tights to match it with compulsory school shoes. Even in just her uniform she looked more beautiful than any other girl I'd ever met.

Suddenly her eyes landed on me and I realized I was just standing there watching her. I grinned not caring; it was hard to feel awkward or embarrassed around her. She smiled back but didn't say anything just walked on past me, probably used to me following her and pestering her with just about anything. "Wait up Evans!" I called jogging to catch up with her. "what is it?" She asked slightly wearily but clearly making an effort to be nice.

She was always doing that, putting others before herself. She was so sweet. Well not really to me. But she was once. A long time ago. That was the Lily that I'd fallen in love, not that I didn't mind the one that hated me. There's nothing wrong with a passionate relationship right? But the sweet Lily was the one I yearned to be mine.

"So a Hogsmeade weekends coming up." I began with a grin.

She sighed, "no Potter." She said turning to walk away.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say?" I called defensively, catching up to her.

She laughed, "I have a pretty good idea."

I groaned frustrated, now I couldn't even get the words out without being rejected? She just turned me down _even when I didn't ask_! I decided to change the topic, not wanting our conversation to end. "Are you going to the next quidditch match?" I asked. She nodded not really taking an interest in what I was saying. I tried a new approach. "You look nice today." I said adding a smile. She stopped turning to face me. I grinned knowing it had worked.

She looked shocked but quickly wiped the expression away.

"Thank you." She said quietly, turning her attention to the ground as a rosy colour tinged her cheeks. Yes it had definitely worked.

But then her head flicked up. "What are you up to?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, trying to look innocent. "why can't I just be nice to you without you assuming I'm up to no good." I said pouting slightly for effect. She looked guilty and I knew my compliment had softened her. "Sorry." She murmured sympathetically. Wow. She'd never apologised to me before.

And with one last look at me she walked away.

But this time it was different to how she usually walked away from me. Yes. This time she was smiling.

**Ok tell me what you think! **

**So as I said this is my first, and the main reason I joined is to improve my writing so any tips or advice welcome :]**

**The next chapter will be up ASAP,, Ella .xx**


End file.
